The aim of the Phase II project is to (1) provide graduate students and new Ph.D.s a comprehensive guide from which to undertake drug abuse research (biomedical clinical trials and community-based behavioral intervention studies) with Hispanic populations; and (2) increase investigator's understanding of - and provide alternative methodologies for addressing-cultural issues in the conduct of research protocols with Hispanic populations. Further, the Handbook is designed to: (1) assist researchers to comply to the letter of the NIH research guidelines; (2) provide increased opportunities for minorities to access innovative and beneficial programs; and (3) help investigators ensure cultural appropriateness and sensitivity to a particular needs of minorities and their defining cultures, when conducting research design, planning and implementation.